xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Kanaan
WIP-Based on character sheet from 8/31/00 Character Name: Cyrus Kanaan (of House Luriel) Player Name: Andrew G Race: Human Homeland: Karandia Profession: Combat Mage-Red Talon, Karadian Army Mage Corps (Formerely Sergeant) 3 Adjectives to Describe: DEDICATED, PRAGMATIC, RAMBUNCTIOUS Class: Mage: MAX-5 BP 2 RP* PP 0 CP 7 Skills Body Points: 4 BP Armor Points: 1 BP Total Hit Points: 5 HP Recovery Points: 2 Magik Category: TRUE Purchase Points: 80 (20 orig. + 6XP @ 10PP) Casting Points: 10 (8 orig. + 2CP @ 2XP) Focus: Spell book Spell List: Karandian Mage Academy Basic Training: Force(2), Thornbolt (4), Reflect (4), Shield (2) Karandian Mage Red Talon Training: Create Scroll (8), Decipher Magik (1), Detect Magik (1), Dispel Magik (4), Drain Energy (5), Heal (4), Magik Shield (3), Purify Blood (2), Teleport (3), True Sight (3) Learned in the Field: Empower (4), CrushingTouch (3), Pass Ward (4), Petrify (4), Invisibility (3), AGE LIMB (2), BLEND (2), COMMAND (2), CREATE SCROLL (8), DECIPHER MAGIK (1), DETECT MAGIK (1), DISPEL MAGIK (4), DRAIN ENERGY (5), EMPOWER (4), FORCE (2), FORGET (2), FUMBLE (5), HEAL (4), MAGIK BOLT-Thorn (4), MAGIK TOUCH-Crushing (3), PETRIFY (4), PURIFY BLOOD (2), REFLECT (4), ROOT (2), SHIELD (2), SILENCE (6), TELEPORT (3), TRUE SIGHT (3), WARD (5) Spent PP: 80 Unused PP: 0 Total PP: 80 Special Skills: (1XP = 2SP) Write in Magik Script(as a True Mage) Language-Elven Special Items: Staff ENCHANTED with ENDURE 1x per Day(Done in game by GARN {David M} 9/98 Magikal Item Count: Special Notes: Relative Wealth: Struggling Allies: *Mage Sgt. Paxton Keane, K.A. *Cpl. Tasha Gellis, K.A. - Red (HEATHER B) *Cpl. Connor MacLoren, K.A. (MIKE A) *Mage Soldier Helen Karapos, K.A. -? *Mage Soldier Horace Sullivan, K.A.-White (DALE B) *Mage Sgt. Stewart Radclyfe, K.A. (DAVE M) *Cpl Teara Kota K.A - Red (HALEANNA) *Pvt. Brett Spits, K.A.-Red(MIKE B) *Pvt. Mina Taylor, K.A.-White (LIL BECKY) *Garn (DAVID M) *Aodh (VERN K) *Rahne (JEN G) *Zachary D'Nath (MIKE A) Foes: *Acolytes of Vorak *Cmndr. Allan Berot, Karandian Army *Lt. Burton VanDyke, Karandian Army *Torryn Farr (DAVID MURPHY) *Myra-That Gesni Spy!(CABERNET BAUGH) *Syl'Vinar (JASON RYAN)...OK, just I really dislikes him! *The Sequestrum Goals/Desires: -To become powerful magikally -To make a name for himself -To find the spell "SHATTER" -To fulfill The "Concentric* Initiative -To revenge himself upon Cmndr. Allan Berot -To revenge himself upon Torryn Farr (ACCOMPLISHED) Weaknesses: *Honorable(at least to him) *Arrogant *Prideful Campaigns attended by this Character: 497:05:31-06:01 "Siryns" 498:09:12-13 "The Road to Mulcott" 498:12:12 "The Boar and Thistle Inn" 500:09:16-17 Wine and Cheese Festival of Moultier 500:11:04 "Dominia In Victa" 500:11:04-05 Requiem,b1 "What was Lost" 501:08:25-26 "The Icara Gambit" 502:07:13-14 Requiem b6 Rising Tides/Sinking Hopes 503:04:12 Shifts in Accord 504:06:12 The Muddy Trench Experience Points Spent on this Character: 9 XP Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? YES! Please explain: -Allergic to all aspirin-based products -Weak Right knee Character History: to another page = = = = =SPECIAL SKILLS:Write in Magik Script(as a True Mage)SPECIAL ITEMS:Staff ENCHANTED with ENDURE 1x per Day(Done in game by GARN{Dave Miner} 9/98SPECIAL NOTES:Has been "recruited" in to Griffin of Magik Tarrik's "Concentric Initiative" and cannot return to Karandia until it is completed. SPELL LIST: AGE LIMB (2), BLEND (2), COMMAND (2), CREATE SCROLL (8), DECIPHER MAGIK (1), DETECT MAGIK (1), DISPEL MAGIK (4), DRAIN ENERGY (5), EMPOWER (4), FORCE (2), FORGET (2), FUMBLE (5), HEAL (4), MAGIK BOLT-Thorn (4), MAGIK TOUCH-Crushing (3), PETRIFY (4), PURIFY BLOOD (2), REFLECT (4), ROOT (2), SHIELD (2), SILENCE (6), TELEPORT (3), TRUE SIGHT (3), WARD (5) I I CYRUS KANAAN A Character Biography CURRENT: Combat Mage(studying different forms of magik for the Karandian Army) Character History